


Lesson Two: The First Date

by beadedslipper



Series: Lessons Learned [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance, Rule 63, Teacher AU, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella brings coffee to Thorin because he's a dumb workaholic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Two: The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read [Lesson One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4793114) and reviewed or left kudos. I'm blown away and so pleased by the response. I've got a distinct arc in mind and in progress for this verse, but if anyone has small prompts in mind, feel free to contact me on AO3 or on tumblr at [beadedslipper.tumblr.com](http://beadedslipper.tumblr.com/) I'd love to hear any head cannons or thoughts about this Thorin and Bella and their little world.

Bella stood outside the imposing building, practically vibrating with nerves. This was in all likelihood one of the very worst ideas she’d ever had.

  
It was just, on Parent’s Night, as everyone was rounding up their wayward children and trickling out the door, she and Thorin, freaking Thorin Pain-in-the-Arse Oakenshield, had made plans to meet for coffee the next day over lunch.

  
She had dressed up in her favorite sundress, made sure that her lessons that morning had nothing to do with glitter or glue or paint, and eagerly awaited twelve o’ clock.

  
Unfortunately, her phone rang at 11:30, Thorin on the other end apologizing and asking to reschedule. She’d agreed, attempting to hide her disappointment. Since then they’d played phone tag. On the off chance they actually got ahold of one another, they might be able to talk for ten minutes before work or errands or wily nephews pulled them apart again.

  
In one of those aborted phone calls, he had managed to mention that he worked for E.E., Erebor Enterprises, one of the foremost venture capitalist firms this side of the Atlantic. They’d popped out of nowhere three years ago and had taken the market by storm ever since.

  
And now, here she was, standing outside his office building like a moron with two coffees from Java Lava and a brown paper bag with a single slice of blueberry pie.

  
She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was here now. It was too late to chicken out. With a determined nod, she strode into the foyer, trying to look like she belonged there.

  
It was certainly imposing, she’d give them that. Her first impression was of stone just – everywhere. The floors were white marble that gleamed with silver veins. In the middle of the room there was a perfect square of black marble tiles on top of which stood an imposing, granite, post-modern sculpture.

  
The furniture was also modern, all clean lines and blocky shapes that seemed to fit the stone theme. The building itself was easily fifty stories. She could wander around here for days and not find Thorin.

  
Receptionist. Bingo.

  
The receptionist looked up when she approached and Bella could see the moment the woman dismissed her. Still, she did her job.

  
“Hello, welcome to Erebor Enterprises, how can I help you?” She asked with obvious boredom.

  
“I’m here to meet someone.”

  
“Name?”

  
“Bella Baggins.”

  
The woman looked at her like she’d just stepped off the bus from the boonies. “No. The name of the person you’re here to meet.”

  
“Oh,” Bella chuckled self-consciously. “Thorin Oakenshield.”

  
The unpleasant woman raised her eyebrows incredulously. “ _You’re_ here for Mr. Oakenshield?”

  
“Yes?”

 

  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
Bella blushed. “Well, you see, that’s a funny story…”

  
“If you don’t have an appointment then I’m afraid it’s quite impossible for you to see Mr. Oakenshield.”

  
Bella sighed. Digging deep, she mustered up every ounce of her experience swaying stubborn children in her classroom. “Do me a favor,” Bella glanced at her shiny nameplate, “Lobelia. Please call Mr. Oakenshield and tell him Bella Baggins is here to see him. Let him decide if he has time for me or not.”

  
Lobelia sniffed but at least she picked up the phone. While she did her thing, Bella turned to look around some more. Along the far wall was a shiny list of names and office numbers. Bella wandered over, thinking that if Miss Snooty-two-shoes wouldn’t help her, Bella would just find her way to Thorin on her own.

  
She scanned the list of names, surprised to recognize a few of them from among her children’s parents. But Thorin was nowhere to be found. Then she looked up and wanted to smack herself on the forehead.

  
There, above the list of names, was an impressive plaque complete with a picture. It read: Thorin Oakenshield – Founder and CEO. The picture showed Thorin looking very regal and imposing. His long hair was tied back so that it looked like he had a more average haircut. His beard was shorter and neatly trimmed and he looked a few years younger. Below his title there was a quote.

  
_“Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. A company can ask no more than that.”_

  
Bella paled. “Holy…”

  
“Miss Baggins!”

  
She turned to see Lobelia hurrying over to her, a much more pleasant smile plastered on her face. “I apologize for any inconvenience. Mr. Oakenshield has cleared everything up. I’m so sorry to have dropped your appointment from the calendar. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to Mr. Oakenshield’s office.”

  
In a daze, Bella trailed after Lobelia, following her into an elevator. The woman spent the whole time talking about how impressive and amazing and accomplished Mr. Oakenshield was and Bella only felt smaller and smaller as the ride went on. By the time they made it to Thorin’s office, Bella was about ready to call the whole thing off. She was certain, if she could just look in a mirror, she would see she was blushing bright enough to power a small country. If it wasn’t for Lobelia smiling saccharinely between her and the door, Bella would’ve probably turned and run home.

  
Instead, Bella took a deep breath and, brandishing her brown paper bag and to-go cups, walked into the lion’s den.

  
There he was, looking just as stupidly perfect as she remembered and even more like a GQ model in a dark grey suit and a navy shirt that he wore open at the neck with no tie.  
God, life was just not fair.

  
He looked up immediately from whatever he was working on and came around the desk. “Bella.” Thorin smiled. “Welcome to Erebor Enterprises.”

  
Bella tried on a smile. “Hi.” It mustn’t have been very convincing because Thorin’s own smile drooped.

  
“Not that it isn’t good to see you, but what are you doing here?” He asked.

  
“Well, we seemed to keep missing each other. You could never make it to coffee like you said, but you did mention you worked for E.E. so,” Here Bella held up her treats, “I brought coffee to you.”

  
Thorin blinked at her. Bella shuffled uncomfortably. “But that was obviously a bad idea so I’ll just…go.” She turned, her face on fire and tears pricking her eyes. Ice cream. She would need ice cream. And wine. This would definitely go down in the record books as one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

  
“Bella. Bella!” Strong hands fell on her shoulders, halting her retreat and turning her around. Bella refused to look at him. Perfect bastard. Even his shoes were perfect, black, leather, and polished until she could see her burning face in them.

  
“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed in despair. She really wished she could cover her face but she was still loaded down with treats from the coffee shop and they were all probably ruined. “It’s just, you invited me for coffee but it seemed like it wasn’t ever going to happen and while I’ve got plenty of patience I’m also a pretty proactive person and I told myself that I didn’t need to wait for a man to come and see me, I mean, is it the 60’s or what? And so I came here thinking I’d see you in a cubicle, plugging away like the rest of us normal people but then I find out you’re the freakin’ CEO and how stupid am I walking in here and trying to see the _CEO_ of a Fortune 500 company without an appointment? And your snooty receptionist knew what an idiot I was and now you’re here and looking at me like I’ve sprouted wings and I just…”

  
A broad hand covered her mouth, effectively stopping her from making even more of a fool of herself. If she hadn’t been so upset she probably would have bitten him.

  
“Lobelia _is_ a bit of a bitch. But she’s one that’s good at her job.” The hand shifted to cup her cheek and tilt her head up. Thorin’s eyes were warm and sparkling.

  
Bella frowned. “You’re _laughing_ at me.”

  
Thorin’s smile grew. “I’m really not. Mostly I’m laughing at the situation. Here I was desperately trying to think of a way to reschedule our date without you thinking I’m just yanking your chain and then suddenly you show up. You are a much braver person than I am Bella Baggins.”

  
Bella frowned, not quite believing that. She looked around the office. “I should still probably go.”

  
Thorin’s hand tightened on her shoulder. “I don’t want you to go.” Bella looked up at him. “Do you want to go?”

  
“No.” Bella admitted. “Though the coffee is almost definitely ruined.”

  
“I would still drink it if you asked me to.”

  
Bella finally laughed at that, out of pure disgust. “Ugh, no! I would never put you through that. It is a shame about the pie though. It’s cold now.”

  
“Well, I can’t do anything about the pie. But the coffee at least I can fix. Come with me.”

  
Thorin led her to a plush couch against the wall, pressing her gently into it and relieving her of her Java Lava burden. With a grimace of sympathy, he put them in the garbage. Then he walked over to his desk and pressed a button. The familiar tone of an intercom sprang to life. “Dori, can you bring up some coffee? The Portugeuse blend. And some of Bombur’s scones, enough for two people.”

  
“Right away.” A familiar voice buzzed back.

  
Thorin turned back to her, a pleased grin on his face. “See? There’s always a solution.” He came and settled on the couch next to her, close enough that their knees brushed together. For a long minute they just looked at each other. Thorin’s smile softened. “It really is good to see you. Did I say that already?”

  
Bella grinned. “You did, but I don’t mind hearing it. I’m glad to see you too.”

  
“I’m sorry about coffee. I should probably mention I’m – a bit of a workaholic.”

  
Bella flapped a hand. “Water under the bridge. No more apologies today.”

  
“Alright then. A new topic. How was your week?”

  
“Better now that I don’t have to constantly spend my afternoons getting into shouting matches with someone who shall remain nameless.” Bella teased.

  
Thorin rolled his eyes. “Don’t even pretend that all of those were my fault.”

“You think they’re not?!”

  
“You call me, some woman I’ve never met, complaining about my nephews. Why should I believe you?”

  
“Oh because Kili and Fili are perfect angels the moment they leave my classroom? Don’t even try it.”

  
“I had to argue with you. You were – you were impugning my family’s honor.”

  
“ _Impugning?_ You – “ Bella growled. “ _I_ very calmly explained to you the ridiculous antics that Fili and Kili get up to when you’re not there for them to worship. _You_ refused to discuss things like a normal, rational person and constantly had to imply I wasn’t a good teacher! Are you honestly surprised I defended myself?”

  
Thorin hummed, lips twitching. “I will perhaps agree to being partially responsible.”

  
Bella huffed a laugh. “I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get.”

  
A knock on the door announced Dori’s arrival. He came bearing a tray of coffee and some of the most beautiful scones Bella had ever seen. He smiled warmly when he saw Bella. “Bella! It’s so nice to see you.”

“Likewise Mr. Ri, I…”

  
“Thorin!” A sharp voice barked. Bella jumped, looking up to see a heavily tattooed man with the largest forearms she’d ever seen storm into the room on Dori’s heels. To be honest, the whole of him was just large, in a brawny, could rend your head from your neck in a single blow kind of way. “Who’s this other person who needs scones? There’s nobody on your calendar so you shouldn’t be seeing anybody.”

  
Thorin cleared his throat, glancing significantly in her direction. The – bruiser, bruiser was a good word –the bruiser seemed to notice her for the first time, even though she was sitting _right next_ to Thorin. “Oh, it’s you.”

  
Bella blinked. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

  
“Nah, but Thorin’s nattered on enough about you that we’ve all had a front row seat pretty much.”

  
Bella glanced at Thorin who was currently trying to glare a hole in the bruiser’s forehead.

“He’s talked about me?”

  
“Only non-stop since your first phone call. Fili and Kili’s infuriatin’ teacher. He acted so angry, coming in here like a stung bull. But we all knew what it really was. And we were right. Last week he’s going on about how horrible and unpleasant this Parent’s Night was gonna be and the next day he comes in lookin’ ready to shit rainbows.”

  
“Dwalin!” Thorin barked.

  
Dwalin only rolled his eyes unrepentantly.

  
“Well, it’s good to know that dye I put in the punch worked.” Bella replied blandly.

  
All three men turned to her in shock. Dwalin barked a laugh. “It’s nice to finally meet you Miss Teacher. You’re everything he said you were. Stick around a while. It’ll be good for him to have someone around who doesn’t look at him like the sun shines outta his arse.”

  
“Pretty sure you’ve got that covered.” Thorin grumbled.

  
“And you.” Dwalin pointed a finger at Thorin. “Tell me next time you’re planning on having unexpected company. Can’t very well bodyguard you if I don’t know there’s anybody to guard against.”

  
With those parting words, Dwalin turned on his heel and left. Smiling apologetically, Dori set down the coffee and followed him.

  
Thorin sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry about that.”

  
Bella’s eyes twinkled. “He certainly doesn’t seem afraid to speak his mind.”

  
“Dwalin is my head of security as you probably guessed. He’s also one of my oldest friends. We’ve known each other since primary school. Knowing someone that long will do that to you. Any respect he had for me died a quick death when we both got detention for sticking slices of pizza to the ceiling.”

  
“Why would you want to…” Bella shook her head and laughed, as something occurred to her. “Oh God! You were a troublemaker. You were – you were just like Fili and Kili!” She doubled over with giggles.

  
“If the stories you tell me are true, I was worse.” He admitted.

  
“Oh you must have been a nightmare! And not much has changed!”

  
Thorin reddened through his beard. “I hope a little bit has changed.”

  
Bella’s laughter quieted and she smiled sweetly at Thorin. “A little bit.” She allowed, reaching out to clasp his hand.

  
Thorin twisted his hand until their fingers were intertwined. “So, coffee?”

  
“That was the plan.”

  
“And now?”

  
“And now…you’re holding my hand and coffee suddenly doesn’t seem that important.” Bella ducked her head. “Oh wow, that sounds silly doesn’t it?”

  
Thorin squeezed her hand gently. “Not to me.”

  
She searched his eyes but could only see sincerity. She smiled, touched, and scooted even closer. She laughed, sudden and joyous.

  
“What?” Thorin asked, not even trying to hide the smile on his lips.

  
“It’s just – this is insane! A week and a half ago we hated each other. I don’t know about you, but I definitely indulged in more than one fantasy of knocking you over the head with a science textbook. Those things are big. And now…”

  
“It doesn’t have to be anything more than you want it to be Bella. I know exactly what you’re saying but, as strange as this may seem, I’m not surprised by the way things worked out. I’ve always gotten in my own way so it only makes sense.”

  
“What about what you want it to be?” She wondered.

  
Thorin met her eyes seriously. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

  
Bella’s eyes widened. “That bad huh?”

  
Thorin grunted, staring moodily at their joined hands.

  
“I think – I think, me too.”

  
His hand tightened around hers and he looked up, hope in his eyes. “Maybe!” She squeaked, quick to qualify. “I don’t mean – I don’t want to disappoint you Thorin. I’ve always been more cautious. I can’t just jump into something without thinking or knowing what to expect. But I think, if there was anything that could make me…not-cautious, it would be this, with you.”

  
Thorin said nothing.

  
“I think,” Bella murmured, “If I let myself, I would run towards you and not look back. And that scares me.”

  
“Like I said, we can go at your pace. You won’t disappoint me because I’ll be more than happy with whatever you’re willing to give me.”

  
“Thorin…” Bella breathed, her eyes pricking.

  
His face was completely sincere. “I mean it.” His expression turned determined. “And I plan to do everything I can to make you want to stay for – a very long time.”

  
“Well, if you keep saying things like that, I don’t imagine you’ll have it very hard.”

  
Thorin chuckled. “Come on. This is a very heavy conversation for a first date. Let’s have some coffee and talk of happier things.”

  
He pulled the coffee table close with one hand and poured the coffee the same way. It was slow going but, when she figured out what he was doing, she acted as his left hand. Eventually they had their coffee, two sugars and a dab of cream for her. He took his with a teaspoon of honey.

  
She bit into a scone and smiled. “Blueberry.”

  
“Our company chef, Bombur, another old school friend, is on a bit of a fruit kick this month.”

  
“The pie I brought was blueberry too.”

  
Thorin chuckled, pleased. “And is it as good as pie?”

  
“Very few things are as good as pie, but this definitely comes close.” She proclaimed, taking an unapologetically generous bite.

  
Thorin hummed. “You have a little – “ He reached out and brushed crumbs from the corner of her mouth. Lifting his thumb to his lips, he licked it clean, a heavy look in his eyes.”

  
Bella’s breathing quickened and she was suddenly vitally interested in the dimensions of this couch and the likelihood of sound carrying from the room. Her whole body felt warm.

  
“Well,” She breathed, “That could be problematic.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Just,” she waved her hand in the scant space between them, “Considering the potential issues of you doing that somewhere anyone could see us.”

  
Thorin grinned.

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Come to dinner.” He said suddenly.

  
“What?” She yeeped, stunned by the change of topics.

  
“This isn’t the kind of date I wanted to take you on. Let me make it up to you. Come to dinner at our house. Fili and Kili will be there, but –“

  
“I’d love to.” She interrupted, beaming. “Really, I’d – I’d really love to.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah! You know I love the boys so that’s not a problem. But you must let me help cook.”

  
Thorin shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

  
“What? Why not?”

  
“This is my chance to woo you. Remember? Making you stay a long time? I have to show you my skills.”

  
Bella smiled. “Well, I’d hate to deprive you of the opportunity to sweep me off my feet.”

  
Thorin nodded. “Besides, I’ll make the boys help.”

  
“We’re doomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like pie. Not that that matters.


End file.
